Nariko
How Nariko joined the Tourney Nariko’s birth was meant to serve as the arrival of the savior of her clan, the one who could wield the legendary Heavenly Sword, a fate originally foretold of a male. Despite her people’s rejection, her father raised her to be a headstrong and fearless fighter. Joined with the legendary blade, she finds her skills, and her enemies’ peril, amplified to heights undreamed of. When her sword tells her she must enter the second Tourney in order to bring down Bohan, Nariko sets out and is confronted by a cybernetic knight named Drive Knight. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Holds the Heavenly Sword in a guarding stance. After the announcer calls her name Swings the Heavenly Sword diagonally down, then her longsword in her left hand diagonally down, then raises the swords and swings them apart as the camera zooms, then sets the swords together and brings them apart saying "We shall reach the promised land." Special Moves Fire Rocket (Neutral) Nariko takes out a cannon and fires a rocket at her opponent. From Father (Side) Nariko stabs her longsword, then gives a high kick, then turns and elbow punches the opponent, then sends out an electric shock. Heroine Moment (Up) Nariko swings her Heavenly Sword up, then swings into the air while slashing her longsword. Purgatory (Down) Nariko charges up and stabs the Heavenly Sword into the ground, protruding four sword spikes. Dawn Siege (Hyper Smash) Nariko summons a mounted cannon saying "Prepare to die!" then begins to fire on other players. This attack can be aimed at fixed position and rotate at 180 degrees to attack form behind. However, she cannot move from one position to another. The Goddess (Final Smash) Nariko gains the full power of the Goddess to devastate the battlefield as she says "My will is unstoppable!" For 1 minute, she can use new moves and have increased attack power. B: Adoring Traveler: Nariko spins her swords with excellent reach. B Side: Whirling Passion: ariko sends the Heavenly Sword forward to grab the enemy and spin them to their death taking a life from the stock. B Up: Stolen Kiss: Nariko leaps into the air and sends the heavenly blades downwards, grabbing a single enemy and driving them into the ground. Victory Animations #Nariko stands up, her blades pointed to each side saying "Another fine trophy of this war." #Nariko twirls the blade in her right hand saying "Your heart beats no longer!" #Nariko holds the blade and feels it as it shines saying "Your death was written." On-Screen Appearance Nariko jumps down, twirls her blade in her right hand, then takes out her other blade with her other saying "I won't fail you." Trivia *Nariko's rival the robotic black knight S-Class Rank 9 hero, Drive Knight. *Nariko shares her Japanese voice actress with Marida Cruz (in the Kshatriya), Aayla Secura, Faith Connors, Michelle Chang, Hildegard "Hilda" von Krone, Lara Croft, Humba Wumba and Jade. *Nariko shares her French voice actress with Violent Femmes and Bot. *Nariko shares her German voice actress with Spider-Woman. *Nariko shares her Arabic voice actress with Kai, Ash Ketchum, Knuckle Joe, Bella X1, Minnie Mouse, Baby 5, Pullum Purna and Jillian. *Nariko shares her Mandarin Chinese voice actress with Spiral, King, Pussy Galore, Tony Tony Chopper, Sex Pistols, Jenny EX, Blaze the Cat, Chrissa Maxwell and Kamui Tokinomiya. *Nariko's select pose resembles Musashi Miyamoto's introduction pose in Samurai Warriors 2. Category:Heavenly Sword characters Category:Playable characters Category:Female characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters Category:Characters with Instant Kill Hyper or Final Smashes